Vah Rudania
300px|Vah Rudania unters Daruks Kontrolle|thumb Vah Rudania ist einer der Titanen in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Vah Rudania wurde von altertümlicher Magie und Technik von dem Stamm der Shiekah erschaffen. Die Form von Vah Rudania erinnert an ein Chamäleon. Hintergrund Rudania in der Vergangenheit Vah Rudania wurde, zusammen mit den anderen drei Titanen, vor mehreren tausend Jahren von Intellektuellen des Shiekah Stammes konstruiert. Die Aufgabe Vah Rudanias war es, den Helden und die Prinzessin in ihrer Schlacht gegen die Verheerung Ganon zu unterstützen. Zusammen mit den Titanen, wurden auch die Wächter erschaffen. Als hundert Jahre vor Links erwachen Ganon zurückkehren drohte, wurde das Konstrukt von Vah Rudania von den Hylianern wieder entdeckt. Zusammen mit den anderen Titanen und den Wächtern, wurde Vah Rudania als Geheimwaffe gegen Ganon auserkoren. Die Schlacht sollte so verlaufen, wie vor 10.000 Jahren. Als Recke Vah Rudanias wurde der schüchterne Daruk von den Goronen gewählt. Es war nicht nur für Zelda eine Überraschung dass Daruk die größten Schwierigkeiten hatte den Titan zu kontrollieren. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis Daruk dieses Monstrum unter Kontrolle hatte. Damals suchte eine Erschütterung den Todesberg heim, welche Daruk beunruhigte. Als Ganon dann tatsächlich zurückkehrte, übernahm er die Kontrolle von Vah Rudania, sowie den anderen Titanen. Rudania als Unheil des Todesbergs Als Link sich während seines Abenteuers nach Goronia aufmachte, merkte er schnell, dass der Todesberg seit längerem wieder aktiv war. Die Ursache war jedoch nicht natürlich, vielmehr wurde der Vulkan von dem Titan Vah Rudania heimgesucht. Dieser bewegte sich am steinigen Rand des Vulkans fort und lies des öfteren Fels- und Lavabrocken auf den Pfad nach Goronia, und Goronia fallen. Um den Titan von Goronia fern zu halten, erhoben die Goronen die Eldinbrücke, die sonst zum Krater des Vulkans führen würde. Der Boss der Goronen und der Gorone Yunobo versuchten viele male den Titan zu verscheuchen. Dies gelang aber erst richtig, als Link seine Hilfe anbot. Zusammen mit Yunobo konnte Link den Titan besänftigen, welcher sich im Krater des Vulkans zurückzog. Vah Rudania als Gegner Vor der Brücke Eldins wartet Yunobo auf Link. Sobald sie die Brücke senkten und sie überquerten, schickte der Titan auch schon seine Drohnen los. Diese suchen die Gegend ab und würden den Titan alarmieren, sobald sie Link entdeckten. Der Titan würde dann sogleich mit Lavabrocken angreifen. Anders als die anderen Titanen, muss Link nicht direkt gegen Rudania kämpfen. Vielmehr muss Link den verunsicherten Yunobo zu den Kanonen des Chefs eskortieren ohne dabei von den Drohnen entdeckt zu werden. Insgesamt hat der Kampf vier Etappen, die alle gleich aufgebaut sind. Mit Pfeifen (20px auf der Wii U, und 20px auf der Switch) kann Link Yunobo zum Warten oder zum Laufen auffordern. Die Drohnen des Titanen können ausgewichen werden, oder mit metallenen Blöcken, sowie metallenen Brettern zerstört werden. Wenn sie zerstört werden, lassen sie auch Antike Materialien fallen. Sobald eine Etappe geschafft ist, erreichen Link und Yunobo die Kanone, die meist von Moblins bewacht sind. Ist der Moblin besiegt, hüpft Yunobo in die Kanone. Alles was Link noch tun muss, ist die Kanone richtig zu justieren und sie mit einer Bombe abzufeuern. Yunobo trifft dann den Titanen. Wurde der Titan vier mal abgeschossen, zieht er sich in den Krater zurück und Lin kann sich aufmachen um jenen zu besänftigen. Vah Rudania als Tempel Der Titan Vah Rudania dient ebenfalls als einem der Tempel in Breath of the Wild. Zwar ist der Tempel nicht besonders groß, dafür ist er aber bespickt mit Rätseln, die das Voranschreiten im Tempel etwas erschweren. Nachdem die Karte des Tempels auf dem Shiekah-Stein kopiert wurde, ist es möglich die Lage des Titanen in einem 90° Winkel zu verändern. Dies geht jedoch nur in eine Seite. Mit dieser Fähigkeit muss man anschließend die fünf Kontrolleinheiten im Titan betätigen. Diese sind in der Karte mit roten oder orange farbenen Punkten eingezeichnet. Vorgehen Nachdem der Titan sich in den Krater zurückgezogen hat, begibt sich Link in den Titanen um ihn von Ganons Macht zu befreien. Doch wird er erst von Daruk angesprochen, der im erklärt, dass Link zuerst die Karte finden müsse. Dazu versicherte er, dass er fest davon überzeugt sei, dass Link den Titanen zurück erobern kann. Jedoch, als Link den Titanen betritt werden zunächst alle Schotten dicht gemacht, wodurch kein Licht mehr im Titan fließt. Somit ist der Bauch des Titans geflutet von schwarzer Dunkelheit und ein paar Flammen von blauem feuer. Diese muss Link nutzen um die Türen zuöffnen um somit sich zur Karte durch zutasten. Sobald Link die Karte erhalten hat, gehen auch wieder die Schotten auf und Licht kehrt zurück. Wissenswertes *Vah Rudanias Name ist ein Anagramm zu Darunia, dem Weisen des Feuers aus Ocarina of Time. *Vah Rudania, zusammen mit den anderen Titanen, ist ein Tempel der nur einen Endboss, aber keinen Zwischenboss hat. *Vah Rudania, so wie die anderen Titanen, sind die ersten Tempel in der Serie, gegen die man kämpfen muss, bevor man sie betreten kann. Bildergalerie Vulkan Rudania.jpg|Rudania auf dem Todesberg Geist des Daruk.jpg|Daruk auf Vah Rudanias Rücken Einzelnachweise en:Vah Rudania Kategorie:Bosse Kategorie:Bosse aus: Breath of the Wild Kategorie:Dungeons Kategorie:Dungeons in: Breath of the Wild